


Day 10 - Bruises

by broken_fannibal



Series: Whumptober 2018 [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Angst, Bruises, Child Abuse, Dean Winchester Whump, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Protective Alec Lightwood, Whump, i really hope i covered everything..., tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:19:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/broken_fannibal
Summary: Dean, Alec and Izzy regularly went on hunts together. Maryse knew, while she didn´t exactly agree, she let them as long as her children still did the missions she sent them on.John didn´t know, he didn´t even know Dean met other hunters.also inspired by this prompt: https://promptsforyourwhumpfic.tumblr.com/post/177371753435





	Day 10 - Bruises

Dean always wore long sleeve shirts or the sleeves of his flannels down. Alec and Izzy never questioned it, they just accepted it. It had never seemed like something worth paying attention to. In retrospect, it had been a clue.

Something else they should have thought about twice were all the bruises Dean had. Sure some of them might have been from a hunt. But the black eyes, the bruises on his cheekbones...

They often went on hunts together and knew Dean rarely let the enemy get this close to him.

They really should have noticed.

Not that it mattered anymore.

 

And now here they were. Dean had asked them for help with a hunt his father had expected him to do alone.

It had turned out to be difficult- even for the three of them.

Izzy and Alec sat next to the bed and watched Dean. They didn’t know what to say. They should have noticed.  


Two hours earlier they had met at the location Dean had texted them.

In the small warehouse, a group of demons had their headquarter. They went inside and spread out.

Izzy panicked when she heard Dean cry out in pain. She and Alec exchanged a quick glance and she ran over to Dean.

He lay on the floor, one hand pressed to his side, the other raised as the demon collapsed on the ground. A knife stuck out of his neck.

Dean’s head dropped onto the ground and he groaned in pain.

Izzy dropped to her knees beside him. “What happened?”

“Fucker had a knife.” Dean grunted.

Izzy ran to the demon cut a big part from his shirt and pressed it to Dean’s wound.

Alec arrived and kneeled crouched down on Dean’s other side. They exchanged a worried look.

“I have an idea.” With that, Alec got up and ran away.

Izzy kept her hand pressed against Dean’s side.

When Alec came back he had a small box in his hands. “Saw a first aid kit in the office.“

Izzy’s eyebrows shot up. “No idea why they’d have it but now I’m glad.”

They quickly bandaged Dean up enough to slow the bleeding down for now.

Then they hurried him to the Institute and sneaked him into Alec’s room.

 

When Dean was on the bed with a towel under him, Alec started cutting Dean shirt off.

Dean vaguely protested, tried to stop him.

But Alec kept going. Izzy wiped the blood off and together they bandaged him.

Dean’s head rolled to the side, his eyes closed. His breaths were slow and even.

Izzy went to dispose of the dirty tissues.

When she came back, Alec brought all the deep bruises on Dean’s body to her attention. Not all of them could be from hunts. There were too many. Dean never let whoever he was fighting get this close. There were many bruises on his ribs and stomach.

There were scars too.

Alec tapped Izzy’s arms. He pointed at the fine scars on Dean’s forearms.

They both knew what it was.

Why?

Why had they never noticed?

They should have. They really should have.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! If you enjoyed this please consider leaving kudos/comments! They make my day! <3


End file.
